It's Not Over
by Chosen2007
Summary: A man from Sam's past comes back with a problem that involves Claudia. SamOC and Jaudia pairings. Julius and Sami belongs to me, It's Not over belongs to Daughty. There's Elizabeth bashing. After Chap 8, xover with oltl from Reason TO Live and more
1. Chapter 1

_It's not over _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_Sam had just been just released from the hospital and told everyone that she just wanted to be alone. She saw a man standing at her __door;__ he turned to her and said, "Sam McCall." After Diego she screamed and another came out of the door. "Sam!" the man said and Sam turned to see an old friend, an old boyfriend. Sam was __hesitating__ at first but she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She started crying a little and then a lot. __The stress of the last six months crashed onto her. __The thirty year old man held onto to her as she cried it out, he lifted her up and put __her on the__ couch. "Julius." Sam said softly and added, "Where have you been?" "Well, I've been dodging the police, being clear off all charges and…" He nodded to her and she guided her to her bedroom. It was a beautiful little girl in her bed, "Her name is Sami." Julius said and added, "After the one that got away. I know what's been going on. Someone hurt you, you hurt them. They hurt you and I'm here for you."_

_Sam didn't know how to reacted, so they caught up. Julius hinted for her to keep the boots on with __her sweats. Sam knew where that would__ always le__a__d to and it was hard for her to do a con when she would see him on a daily basis. He would whisper things to her that would make her forget herself. Sam told Julius about Danny, __Danny and Julius sister were in the same home. __Kyra __ Julius sister, __died in a car accident because of their mother. Sam asked about the guard, "I'm opening up a music label and I need a __base ."__ Julius said and Sam asked, "Who's the girl's father?" Julius dodged that question and begged Sam no__t to tell anyone he was here yet._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_ Jason would eventually find Johnny and brought him back to Claudia. Claudia was very happy to see her brother and thank Jason. Jason caught hell from Sonny, he was home and as Spinielli came back muttering something how much of a pain __Maxie__ is__ he went upstairs. _

_Maxie__ was home with Mac, Alexis came to Sam's to find out what was going on and Alexis was face to face with Julius. "Where's my daughter?" __Alexi__s asked and a little baby girl ran out of a room. "Daddy, where's my sundress?" Sami asked and Sam came __out with a__ towel on her __and__ a robe. Alexis looked befuddled and Sam said, "Mom, I want you to meet…..The father of my child, this is Julius and this little girl is Sami." _

_Moments before…._

_"If you need to keep your daughter a secret, why don't you say it's mine?" Sam asked and Julius responded, "You know how bad that would look for you." "My reputation couldn't be worse, __Juli__." Sam said and Julius paused to think about that. "Okay. What's the goal here?" Julius asked and Sam responded with a smile and said, "What? You don't think we could run a bullshit story anymore." Julius gave her a look._

_Present…._

_Sam and Julius tag-teamed, Julius told how they met, Sam told him how romantic he was and Julius tapped Sami on the shoulder. "Mommy would send me lots of dolls and………..pictures." Sami said and ran into the room. Alexis was a lawyer and said, "Wow, you two are rusty." "Look Ms. Davis, the mother of the child is to be kept with the strictest of secrets because she's Claudia __Zucchani's__ daughter." Julius said _


	3. Chapter 3

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Claudia had come over to Jason's, "You know __as I was wal__king here; it occurs to me, you don't play by the usual rules. You went behind your boss to find my brother. Thank you, I owe you." Jason said and they agreed that she will help to find Michael. Jason told her everything he kno__ws and she was going to help hi__m out. Jason looked over and saw a ring on a pinky finger, it was something you see in a gumball machine. Jason made sure Claudia didn't see that. There was this attraction they had for each other, it was nice, it was like him and Sam was but he knew that she could always hold her own. As Claudia left, Jason was wondering about her. _

_"Why come here? Why involved my daughter?" Alexis asked and Julius responded, "Your daughter is the only one in this world I trust." Sam smiled as he said that. Sam's relationship with him started with twenty-four hours sex that was supposed to be a one night stand. The thing about __it __is that the hotel room they were in was from someone else, that someone else came in and thought he was a colleague who was meet__ing__ him __there;__ he exchanged the information and paid Julius. Sam added to it with her flare and they got an extra fifty grand. The Malone con was mad from the start, Julius got her off on self-defense which was true and then he really got her off. Then he left…._


	4. Chapter 4

_It's __Not__ Over _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_As Alexis left, "Okay Patterson talk." Sam said and Julius responded, "Me and Claudia, Number two best sex I ever had, we made a baby, her mother knew me by reputation __brought me off out of Sami's__ life, I met you. Claudia calls and her father finds out about Sami." "That means…" Sam said and Julius responded, "Her first name before I changed it was Zelda.__I'm here for business and to get you back.__God, I feel it Sam, Jason and Lucky, they are fools, they had sterling __silver__ and chose cheap bronze, they had lady Madonna, they just have __a __lady with no tramp." Julius said and Sam burst out laughing. "I remember how to treat you, a lady on the street and a freak in the bed."__ Julius said and Sam __had a goofy smile. _

_At the pier, Jason and Sonny were at odds; Claudia came to him and gave him news about a boat leaving the pier around the same time. Jason knew it was a good __start;__ Sam walked by and saw Claudia with Jason. She walked down the stairs……_

_Moments Ago….._

_"I told Claudia that I __was coming with Sami and she kno__w__s__ it, I told her a message only she would know that I was here." Julius said and Sam asked, "What's the message?" "She will never have a link." Julius said and Sam paused…_

_Present_

_Jason left, Claudia stood there and Sam introduced herself. "She will never have a link." Sam said and Claudia paused then very coldly__ said__, "Where is he?" "He's in my house. She's safe, there's a very big guard __there ."__ Sam said and added, "He told me everything." Claudia walked to her and said, "Don't play mommy to my kid." Claudia walked away. _


	5. Chapter 5

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_On this night, it belonged to lovers. Sam and Julius were eating pizza like before. Sami __liked__ the movie and Sam was beginning to recall this family-like atmosphere. It was refreshing, it was wonderful._

_**Jason had gotten a lead and was going to be away for a while. Claudia knew about the hit, she cut him off and asked if she could go. Claudia really wanted to make it with the heads of the organization just for fun but Jason was very different, a type of different she wanted to see more of. **_

_As Sami went to bed, Sam and Julius broke out the beers. "Cheap Bronze, that's fuck up Julius." Sam said and Julius responded, "You would make me anticipation and then explode with a __moment's__ notice. You were a peak that was…" Julius kissed her and Sam remembered that kiss. They stopped and then he said, "You were my girl." _

_**Jason knew to catch a boat, he needed a captain, she might hate him but Sam was perfect for the bill, in her bra and panties, Sam answered the door. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_Claudia and Sami had some quality time, this gangster with a dark cloud that hangs around her like her leather jacket show__ed __he__r__ light. Sami told her everything her and daddy had done. As she went to get pictures, Claudia caught up with Julius and they had a pleasant discussion. Jason decided to take a plane and that would be better. Claudia agreed and they left, before which, Sami is going to spend the night with Claudia at the Port Charles hotel because she wanted to avoid home. _

_Sam and Julius looked at each other. They kissed. "Oh my God, I kissed before a first date." Sam mocked Elizabeth and Julius played along. "Elizabeth, I'm so lost in Sam's seduction, I mean, she does have a better body than you." Julius said __as Lucky __and Sam responded as Elizabeth responded, "I know, it's like she posed for playboy, she shown her tits like a slut." "Well, Elizabeth……Her tits are nice and round." Julius said and added, "Yours are just saggy__.."__ Sam and Julius laughed so hard. "Have you ever thought about topping that night?" Julius asked and Sam responded, "All the time." They kissed so soft and then more passionate. _

_Claudia's world was one night of privacy with her little girl. Claudia's one night with Julius was a one night stand but it was a good one night stand. It wasn't just hard __sex;__ he paid attention to every inch of her body. _

_The morning came, Sam a__nd Julius slept in the bed under the covers and they kept kissing. "If we get up now, I'm going to have to spoil you with __lavender__ and __an__ assortment of scented oils." Julius said and Sam responded, "I don't want a bath." "Who said anything about a bath?" Julius said and…._

_Claudia had breakfast in the hotel room, Jason came in and they had a moment or two. Sam opened the door, Sami ran past her to Julius her daddy. "__Me__ and Jason are going to find Michael, take care of my kid." Claudia said and then kissed her beautiful daughter. _


	7. Chapter 7

_It's __Not__ Over _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven_

_It was one month later, Michael was home, __Claudia__ and Jason were dating and fucking like bunnies. Sam and Julius were re-discovering each other, sex hadn't happened yet and so Sam __as __Claudia __was __with her daughter, she decided that it was time to beat the twenty-four hours. Sam is always the lady, now the freak is about to come out and as Julius walked in. The freak was out with very racy undergarments, the boots were high and the sunglasses were on. _

_They opened with a __kiss,__ they opened with a kiss that was exchanged with tongues and biting of the lips. Hands traveled everywhere, he laid her on the couch, __Her__ bra was snapped off and hour one was completed. _

_It's a nine O'clock in the morning, Julius limped to the door, Sami was confused on what happened and Claudia laughed. "Well, daddy and Sam had a lot of fun." Claudia said and Sami hugged her dad then ran to her room. "Wow. It must be love, I never had you bow-legged__.."__ Claudia laughed and she walked out. As she walked out, she was holding her back, Jason, a pool table and fun. _

_Sam limbed in with a robe and her boots still on. Julius held her, "Twelve hours is good." Sam said and Julius responded with, "I love you McCall." "I love you too." Sam said. _


	8. Chapter 8

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part eight_

_This next part of the story is a crossover with One Life to Live, Dominick is my character_

_It was March, __Spring__ was in the air, Sam and Julius were having a g__reat courtship the second time __around. Sam was feeling like a mother to Sami and Sami was letting __her __in. Sam wasn't pushing for anything special. Sam was coming home and then she saw Julius shaking his head. Julius informed __her that his__ brother was in trouble. Sam knew of his brother Dominick, she__ also knew he liked cutting himself and he was in trouble. He told her about Natalie, Sam was not happy about Natalie's actions. Sam thought maybe she could do some intervention of some sort. _

**_Sam and Julius had decided to go to landview one week apart. Sam would be first, however, they had something to do and that was spend an evening out on the town. They had a day of movies and pizza with Sami, they went home and after a night of exhausting activites, Sami went to bed. Sam close and locked the bedroom door. "Your freak is ready." Sam said. There was bending, biting and something about dog collars. After that night..._**

_"__Juli__, he's my family, have my mother looked over the case and see if she could get him out of it." Sam said and Julius shook his head. Alexis was willing to help, she called Dominick's lawyer and in a couple of days she saw the transcripts plus the case. Alexis told them that the judge was a jackass to rule the six months of therapy. She went to talk about how he was a strict conservative and he's made rulings like this before. Sam had an idea…_

_Landview_

_Jessica has stole much moments has she could from Dominick and she was trying to think of more ways to do it. They were a knock on the door and Sam McCall was there. She introduces herself and she told her why she was there. _


	9. Chapter 9

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Nine_

_Port Charles_

_**Claudia was with her daughter. "Mommy, daddy brought me a dog." Sami said and Claudia responded, "How do you know?" Sami said why and Clauida had that smile, she made an excuse. She was a little upset and told Jason what had happened. He burst out laughing. "It's nothing in the realm of what we do." Jason said and he got a call. It was Sam who asked for a favor since they were speaking terms for information on Natalie and Jason said she will have it, he then asked about the new dog and Sam said, "We don't have a...Shut up Jason." He hung up and bursted out laughing some more. "Tell Carly." Jason said. **_

_Moments before….._

_Sam did her research on the Buchincan __clan,__ she knew her game-plan and knew what to do. Julius quizzed her, every time she got something right, he __takes__ off __part of his __clothes and then there was calling out for Jesus. Claudia was happy to assist because it got Sam out of her daughter's life for a while. She doesn't mind sharing Sami but then again, she does. _

_Present…._

_Jessica was happy to have an ally who wanted the same thing, so Sam and Jessica st__arted to plot on what to do. Sam said come at her straight up and Jessica knew that Natalie would be on the defensive. Sam knew about that, so as they plotted Sam asked about the baby and she told her. Sam told her about losing hers and being infertile. As they talked, Natalie walked in, she felt the tension. _

_"Hey Jess." Natalie said and Jessica responded, "What do you want?" "I just want to know if you want to come with me to see my baby get a check-up." Natalie said and Jessica responded, "Fine." "Please contain __your__….__." Natalie said and Sam had an idea. __"That's okay Mrs. __Buchincan;__ the lyrics that you sent are great and will talk later." Sam said and walked out. _

_Jessica caught on and the funny thing about that is that she did have lyrics. Sam touched bases with Dominick and he offered to assist. Sam stayed with him. _

_Port Charles_

_Claudia strongly suggested a dog to Julius and Sam told him as well. Julius then had to stay home and so Sam has to go at this plan alone._


	10. Chapter 10

_It's Not Over_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Ten_

_Dominick had to look at her from the back porch window of the doors, he knocked on the window and Jessica turned then shook her head. She opened the door and he said, "Forget Natalie. I want you in my life and I'm not going to stop until you are with me." She smiled and said, "I'm not going to have you go to jail." Dominick walked to her said, "Sam found out that the judge is dirty, all his divorce rulings could be reversed." Sam is working on busting him, she muttered something about Florida 2001. Jessica was confused and Dominick kissed Jessica's stomach. He touched her legs, he traced it with his fingers and Jessica smiled. Her skirt was lifted a little and he pulled her to him then said, "__Tessica__ Patterson, one more time, it will be your last time, one more time and it will be non-traditional." _

_In the last couple of weeks, Sam nailed the judge and the divorce was given. Jessica then slapped Natalie and walked to him, she asked, "What about a wedding, this is it." Sam was happy, one more time she did __good__ and as she flew home. Sam was welcome by Julius and Sami. Julius informed her that Claudia is engaged to Jason and that night Sam was engaged to Julius. _


End file.
